


Uncle Soobin

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Objectification, Obsession, Perversion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An uncle adoring his nephew is expected and no cause for concern. That is not this story.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, minor - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Uncle Soobin

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to tags.
> 
> Major trigger warnings: underage & incest
> 
> All mistakes are my fault. I'm very rusty.

Uncle Soobin

-

An uncle adoring his nephew is expected and no cause for concern. Soobin is not that uncle.

-

“Can you please come visit? It’s been what… it's been two years since I visited you and fifteen years since you last saw Kai!”

Soobin sighs at his sister’s exasperation, his lunch break is about to end soon, and he regrets answering her call. He knows she misses family after years traveling abroad with the Austrian businessman she snatched with her looks. Now her attempts to guilt trip him since she’s moved back a month ago has been slowly wearing him down. They were so close before long distance and Soobin's office work, bills and late-night drinking parties with bosses became all of his life. He was too busy even for his parents and he had no time for friends except for his co-worker Yeonjun.

“Well?? Come on little brotherrr,” she draws out the last consonant into a whine. Cute.

“All right, all right! I’ll come on Sunday morning. It can only be for at most two hours. I need to end this call soon-”

He hears her breath of a smile through the phone. She rambles on about cooking an American style breakfast Sunday as her son, Kai, loves pancakes.

Soobin then remembers. He really hasn’t seen Kai in person for fifteen years since he was three years old. It was only two years ago through a grainy video call (due to his crappy used phone), he remembers seeing a blurry tiny Kai in the background barely saying hello.

“What’s Kai’s shoe size?” he giddily asks to his surprise. He can stop by the department store after work today.

Soobin does find the time to go to the department for window shopping and people watching often. Yeonjun and him especially enjoy buying iced Americanos then walk around observing secondary male students shopping for shoes or in arcades playing with claw machines.

_"They grow up too fast," a disappointed Yeonjun would say._

_Soobin watched Yeonjun's gaze tracking a handsome school boy with platinum colored hair and large round eyes taking up a small face._

-

“Oh my god! Look at you,” his sister gushes. Her skinny arms up ready for a hug, "Come in, come in. You’re handsome and tall as ever!”

Soobin steps inside his sister’s mostly empty luxurious modern home. He quickly returns his sister’s embrace, still holding onto the gift bag in his hand as she goes on about how much Soobin’s grown but he can only listen distantly.

All Soobin notices is his nephew standing on the side awkwardly. His nephew Kai in a fashionable bright white and blue basketball uniform. Perspiration runs down the boy’s forehead and Soobin wants to reach up and catch the moisture, maybe offer the boy to lick his fingers off.

Kai, well, Kai is a gangly version of a cherubic wet teenage dream. Not simply good looking in Soobin’s eyes. Uppercase pretty all around with plump dark red lips and pale skin marked by a few blemishes on one side of his cheek.

Kai has got these pretty little doe eyes like the fawns he’s seen in late night documentaries being hunted and shot down by burly American hunters.

His nephew is particularly blessed with hips as wide as Soobin’s sister’s when she was pregnant with the boy.

Kai looks back at him nervously, leans forward causing his bangs to cover his eyes from Soobin's watch.

“Now go on Kai,” his sister lets go of him and grabs the boy’s arms, “Go and freshen up.”

“Hello uncle Soobin,” Kai says nervously. Cute.

Soobin’s fingers tingle with the gift in his hands, “Hello Kai.”

“Sweety, please change!” his sister pushes the boy to move on. She grabs Soobin's gift bag and mumbles about how he really shouldn't have as Kai has enough things.

Kai turns red and quickly heads up to the second floor. Soobin admires from behind.

His sister is excitable and chatty as she takes him to her sprawling kitchen. He dies a little inside, notices the kitchen itself is bigger than his own place. She rambles on how great it is to see him again and he can't help but smile. She's still beautiful but her hair is longer and her makeup is cakey looking around her eye wrinkles. Soobin can tell Kai has her figure and femininity but his blond father's modelesque face.

“He’s very cute. Like a baby,” Soobin coos, “Shy boy.”

“Don’t be deceived. Kai, is a little prince. You’ll see, he’ll warm up to you soon enough. He tends to be quiet first but trust me that boy can get loud,” she laughs, “You’ll miss the quiet.”

"Not as loud as you surely?" he teases.

“Like mother, like son. Right?" she giggles, but then slaps her thigh as she notices the mess on her counter, "I apologize! Today I have the cook off today and I’m still not familiar with this kitchen-”

“Take it easy. I can help out," he says, "But first, it was bit of a trip to get here. Where's the bathroom?”

"Ah, the most important question in life," she nods, "I should have shown you around first but Kai's gets hangry after basketball in the morning. I've been trying to cook first. But you're family so this is now you're home too."

She points out to him the guest bathroom first, and then, _just in case_ there is a problem he can use the bathroom on the second floor. But that is Kai's bathroom and his stinky hormonal self is likely showering now.

Soobin's ears feel warm.

-

Kai is a spoiled boy.

And Soobin knows, sheltered and babied boys like Kai feel safe at home. It’s no surprise to him that Kai is in the bathroom getting ready for a shower and the door is unlocked.

It’s an invitation really.

Soobin slowly pushes the bathroom door, barely an inch but enough to see Kai from the back. Oblivious and partially nude, humming away to some top twenty pop hit. He marvels at how hairless the boy is and his perky round butt hugged by innocent white boxers.

Cute _,_ thinks Soobin. Everything about Kai is boyish, cute and so, so, so pretty. Soobin can go on and on.

But he’s cut short as he hears his sister’s voice faintly from the kitchen.

He rushes to the first floor bathroom.

Soobin’s ears are pounding as he closes the door and remembers to lock it.

Sitting down on the toilet seat he groans into his warm hands and images of one day plopping Kai’s asshole right on top of his thick throbbing cock come to mind. He'd make the boy hop like the little sweet rabbit Soobin knows he is. He would plug Kai up real good with his dick. The lovely little thing would learn to take it. And he'd see how the boy can hop, hop, hop on his lap.

His sister knocks on the door, “Soobin, are you alright? I hear some groaning-“

“I’m ok! A bit constipated,” he chuckles, “Give me a few minutes!”

“Ok. Sorry," she replies, "If you need anything, we have a full medicine cabinet in there.”

Hearing her retreat, he stands up, unzips trousers and takes hold of his semi-erect cock. He admires the thickness and weight in his hands, fingers gently rub the precum at the tip. This is what Kai is doing to him. It's clearly on purpose. No way a boy with a body like that is as innocent as his sister thinks. Many men will (and likely have) attempted to take advantage. His sister did tell him in the past her husband is rarely around. Kai needs a father figure. To show him how things are done.

Soobin considers...

Next time he’d like to help the boy shower. These days he's noticed teenage boys don't know how to clean themselves very well. He could help Kai out. Spread Kai's round butt cheeks and clean the boy’s plump flushing hairless taint with his mouth. Really get inside that tiny puckered tight space, lick it all up until the hole is swollen and winks back, begs him, _"Please clean me up. Deeper inside, uncle Soobin, please. Deeper, deeper, deeper..."_ He'd attach his tongue all day to that boy's ass like a suction cup to clean him well. Turn the baby boy into a sobbing pliant doll.

Yes. Soobin will visit his sister more often.

He can find the time. Sundays would be best, but he is always up for babysitting any other weeknight.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hop, hop, hop. Did you notice the blink and you'll miss it pairing in here? Do you think Kai left the bathroom door unlocked?


End file.
